For the Love of a Commoner
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Ah the things a man will do to earn the love of a woman. What will Mori do to earn Haruhi's love? Does that love truly need to be earned? Temporarily on hiatus...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is it! The one you've been asking for! A story of Haruhi and Mori that's not just a Oneshot! Without further adieu..._

Haruhi sighed as she walked toward the road. She'd been offered a ride by everyone except Kyoya, as usual, and had refused, as usual. It's not that she preferred walking: she would gladly take a ride from any of them to avoid that long walk. She just didn't want to feel like she was making anyone make sacrifices for her. So she trudged along, trying to ignore the clouds building in the sky. Clouds meant rain, and rain was usually accompanied by storms. Just as the first droplet of water splatted on her nose, she heard the distant rolling of thunder. She quickened her pace, as though by walking faster she could get home before the storm hit. As the rain began to pick up, she started running. There was a loud clap of thunder and she nearly screamed, stopping and hugging her arms around herself, shaking. A limo slowed to a stop next to the sidewalk and the driver's window rolled down. "Pardon me, Miss Haruhi, but I've been instructed to offer you a ride."

Haruhi shook her head, calming down. "N-no thanks." There was a flash of lightning and she froze again, a small sound escaping from her throat.

The chauffeur opened the door and stepped out, putting a blanket around Haruhi's shoulders and guiding her to the door, opening it for her. "Now, now. A storm is brewing and I understand you live some ways away."

Haruhi gasped slightly as she saw who sat in the back. "M-Mori-sempai?"

"Yeah." He tipped his head at the empty spot next to him, clearly meaning for her to get in.

Haruhi nodded and climbed in, the chauffeur closing the door behind her and getting back in himself, driving toward her neighborhood. She looked at Takashi. "Uh...thanks Mori-sempai. But I can walk."

"Yes you can. You can also get sick in the rain."

Haruhi looked down. "Yeah..." she said softly.

Soon, the limo slowed to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door for Haruhi, holding an umbrella open for her. "Here we are, Miss."

Haruhi climbed out. "Thanks." She gasped slightly as the chauffeur handed the umbrella to Takashi, who had also climbed out. "Mori-sempai?"

"Make sure you get there."

"I can get to my own apartment you know!"

Takashi smiled. "Yes, you can." He held the umbrella over them both and escorted her to her apartment while the chauffeur waited in the limo.

Haruhi unlocked the door and walked in, looking around. "Dad? Hm, must be waiting for the storm to pass." There was a loud clap of thunder and she nearly squealed, running to her room.

Takashi raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him as he walked in, closing the umbrella. He leaned it against the wall and followed her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi."

Haruhi flinched but turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Change clothes."

Haruhi closed her eyes, calming herself down, and nodded, going to her closet and looking for some suitable dry clothes.

Takashi left the room to give her privacy, looking around at the apartment. It was small, the ceilings too low in spots for him, but seemed comfortable enough for two commoners. He went back into her room after sufficient time, eyes widening. She was beautiful, even wearing loose fitting jeans and a boyish shirt. He nodded. "Come on."

"Huh? Where?" Haruhi flinched at a flash of lightning.

"You're scared of storms." He picked her up after a loud clap of thunder and went outside, holding the umbrella over them. He went to the limo and looked at the chauffeur as he opened the door for them both. He set her on the seat and climbed in. As the limo started moving, another flash of lightning and clap of thunder prompted Haruhi to latch onto Takashi, eyes squeezed shut. Takashi looked down at her in shock, then grunted and smiled, putting an arm around her.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry this has been on hiatus so long! I've had the most severe case of writer's block known to mankind ugh!

As Haruhi and Takashi walked into his house, she couldn't help but stare. "Wow..." she whispered.

Takashi grunted and touched her arm. "This way." He led her to his room. Once inside, he went to his wardrobe and looked inside for a moment before pulling out a new set of clothes. Haruhi couldn't help but stare as he took his uniform off, stripping to only boxers before putting on a pair of sweat pants. She noticed he neglected to put on the shirt he'd selected, leaving it folded on the bed. He looked at her, making her blush. He grunted and rang a bell. A servant came in. "Haruhi's staying here until the storm passes."

The servant curtsied, nodding. "I shall call his father right away, sir."

Takashi narrowed his eyes, glaring at the servant. "Her."

The servant gasped, looking at Haruhi. "Oh! Oh my I'm so sorry, Miss Haruhi!"

Haruhi blushed slightly, waving a hand. "It's alright, really."

Takashi grunted and the servant scurried out to make the phone call. He looked at Haruhi. "No, it's not."

Haruhi's blush deepened and she looked down. There was a loud clap of thunder and she winced, shaking. Takashi grunted and put a hand on her shoulder. "M-Mori sempai..."

"Everyone fears something. Some fears can't be fought." After another clap of thunder, he found her clinging to him. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled. "Haruhi."

"Y-yeah?"

"Sit down." He guided her to his bed, gently pushing her onto it. He turned on some music to drown out the sound of the storm. Slowly, Haruhi began to relax. He looked at her in shock as she began humming along to the song. He smirked. "Good song."

"Yeah, it is." Haruhi smiled, her face relaxed.

Takashi grunted as he realized how attractive she really was. He sat down on the bed with her, listening to the rain falling outside. He'd always found it calming, and his heart was beating faster than usual.

After several minutes, Haruhi fell asleep. Takashi eased her into a laying down position so she wouldn't fall and turned the music down. The storm was over, leaving only rain, so he turned it off completely. He looked at Haruhi a moment before ringing for a servant again, telling her to have the chauffeur bring the car around.

Eyes closed, Haruhi sighed softly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go home just yet or not. After all, somehow she was so comfortable here.

Takashi walked over and gently touched her shoulder. "Haruhi."

She opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"The storm's over."

Haruhi nodded and sat up. "Thank you, Mori-sempai."

Takashi grunted. "There's strawberries in the car for you."

Haruhi smiled, then stopped. "You're staying?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi looked down. "I see." She smiled at him. "Well, thanks again Mori-sempai!" She went out the door.

"Haruhi."

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Other way."

"Oh," she blushed, "right." She turned around and went the right way to get out.

Takashi smirked.


End file.
